


Wherever You Go

by paperjamBipper



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Songfic, don't look at me I'm soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperjamBipper/pseuds/paperjamBipper
Summary: Panda has something really important he wants to ask Charlie, but feels like expressing it verbally won't quite cut it.





	Wherever You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is _very_ heavily inspired by eleanorose123 on Tumblr's most recent MEP, so if you haven't checked it yet I really highly recommend it!!! Bless her for reminding me this song exists, it makes me cry a lot ;~;

Panda’s heard it said that when you’ve found the one, you usually know it from the first date. You know it by the twinkle in their eyes, their beaming smile, their echoing laughter. You know not by the things you have in common, the length of the date, not even by whether or not the date ended with a kiss or as a complete and total disaster. Succeeding enough to have immediate plans for a second date help, for sure, but it still doesn’t guarantee anything. 

You know, he’s heard, by the things you don’t really notice until you get home. You notice the color of their eyes and the way the stars reflected in them. You notice the way they nervously ticked with their hands and how you suddenly wish you’d had the courage to reach out and hold them. The sound of their laughter, and how you frantically try to recall what it was you’d said because you want to hear that laughter over and over and over again. Even the sound of their voice, stuck in your head on loop like an old record player. 

He still remembers his first date with Charlie vividly. 

As a matter of fact, even claiming _that _would be an understatement. 

Panda remembers the day he confessed his feelings to Charlie. It had taken a _lot _of persuasion and comfort from his brothers, but on a morning Charlie had already been planning to stop by anyway, Panda snuck out to meet him halfway so he’d have an opportunity to catch him alone. He knows his brothers would’ve backed off and let him be if he’d really wanted them to, but he had somehow come to the conclusion that pouring his heart out to Charlie would feel much easier if he were surrounded by birdsong loud enough to drown out his slamming heartbeat. 

He remembers bumping into Charlie much earlier down the walking trail between the cave and his car than he’d intended to. Panda chalks it up to spending a longer time pep-talking himself in the mirror than he’d originally thought. He remembers that Charlie’s smile was enough to turn his brain to mush, and he’d almost completely forgotten why he’d come out to meet Charlie alone in the first place. 

Most of all, though, he remembers Charlie’s reaction. If Panda’s confession was _originally _meant to be all poetic and complicated, than it must’ve gotten lost in translation when he panicked, because all he really remembers managing to squeak out is _I really like you. _He’d been so nervous that he’d have to clarify, or that Charlie didn’t feel the same way, but it turns out that he didn’t have any time to dwell on the possibility of either option at all. Between one blink and the next, he was being tossed into the air, and spun around, and Charlie was grinning brighter than a thousand suns. Panda could swear he also might’ve been crying, but he also could’ve just been imagining things.

_“I love you!” _Charlie had been cheering. _“I’ve loved you for years! Worried I don’t feel the same way? Pumpkin, I thought I was spelling it out for you! Of course I do! Who wouldn’t have feelings for someone like you?”_

Panda had thought it was a bit of an overstatement, even at the time, but he was too ecstatic to care. He doesn’t even remember who’d initiated the kiss first, him or Charlie, but he knows for sure he never wanted it to end.

When you know the one, you usually know by the end of the first date. 

So if Panda knew he’d found him just from confessing, _why is this part so hard?_

“Ugh, no, that sounded way too formal!” Panda throws the plushie he’d been practicing with against the wall. He sighs, scrubbing his paws down his face, and stands to retrieve it. “I’m sorry,” he says, and brushes it off. “I’m just...really nervous. Charlie’s really special, you know? I want this to be perfect”

The plushie doesn’t respond, but at least it’s better than talking to the wall. He takes a deep breath. “You’re right, you’re right” he shakes his head. “I should try again. Practice makes perfect”. He places the plushie back down on his bed, inhales another deep breath, and picks up his velvet ring box again. He sinks to one knee and pops it open. 

“Charlie, I know we’ve been together for two years, and I know we’re already always together, and we’re really happy together, and I’ve had a great time with you, and---” he cuts himself off, and groans. “Ugh, now I’m getting too wordy. Maybe I should just go back to sounding uptight” he says, fiddling with the box between his paws. “Charlie wouldn’t mind if I sounded…” he starts, but realizes just as quickly how stupid he sounds right now. “Totally stiff and bored out of my mind.” 

He tosses the ring box back and forth between his paws as a source of comfort. “What’s the point of all this? Ugh, I’m never going to sound anywhere near graceful” he muses, and without really thinking about it he tosses whatever’s in his hand against the wall.

Upon the sudden realization that it was the _ring _he just threw, instead of the plushie, he’s about to rush forward and grab it, because losing it would be so much worse than accidentally stuttering every word of a proposal, when his bedroom door suddenly creaks open.

“Pan-Pan? You okay?” Grizz asks, and the door creaks open just a bit more so he can step into the room. “I thought I heard a lot of yelling, and then a bunch of thumping, so I wanted to see how you were…” he suddenly trails off, and Panda notices just a second too late that Grizz isn’t looking at him at all, but at the small, reddish purple velvet box that landed by his feet.

His glance moves up to Panda, still down on his knees, and back to the box, and then to Panda, and back to the box, and--

“Oh my _god!” _Grizz exclaims, rushing to help Panda back to his feet. “Oh _my god!!” _he repeats, twice as loud, rushing now to retrieve the ring box. His eyes are sparkling, and he’s got the biggest grin on his face Panda’s ever seen in his entire life. “Is this _real?”_

Panda can’t help but grin bashfully. “It’s real”

“It’s _real?” _Grizz repeats, smiling even wider. “Is this for-?”

Panda’s grin widens, and he can feel as a blush creeps its way onto his cheeks. “It’s for Charlie” 

“_AAAH, THIS IS SO GREAT!” _Grizz just about tackles him onto his bed in a hug. Panda can’t even pretend to be bothered, he’s that happy for the support. He just about tackles Grizz just as hard, and he’s honestly not sure if it’s to tease him back or if he’s really that excited. He’s grinning from ear to ear when he pulls away, though, so he’s sure it’s a little bit of both.

“Ah! When are you planning to propose?” 

Panda’s sure he’s going to need to duck and cover, just from the look on Grizz’s face _before _he even hears the answer. His smile softens, and he rubs at the back of his head. “...today?”

Grizz looks like he’s about to explode, Panda swears. It’s really doing wonders to help his nerves. “_Today _today? But…but how long have you had the--??” 

“The ring?” Panda takes it back from Grizz, suddenly cradling it between his paws like it’s the most precious object on earth. He smiles down at it. “I’ve been….saving up for this for weeks. You ever notice that I haven’t been leaving the house much at all, despite it being the _peak _of con season?”

How could he, Panda realizes, if Grizz doesn’t even know when con season is to begin with_. _Panda shakes his head. “I’ve been saving up every last cent for this ring, and well….” he redirects his gaze to Grizz. “I’ve been planning to propose ever since. I picked it up last night just before the shop closed” 

Grizz sniffles, and wipes at the tears in his eyes. “My little bro, getting married!” He exclaims, and his arms are around Panda again before he has time to catch himself. Panda’s blush suddenly worsens upon the realization that Grizz said _married, _and not _engaged._

“Shh, shh, you don’t know that!” Panda shushes him, despite the fact that there’s no way Charlie could hear him right now. “Don’t get my hopes up! I’m already nervous enough as it is

“Huh?” Grizz blinks, and sits up. “Don’t get your hopes up? I’m sorry, but didn’t you just say that ring was for _Charlie?” _He scoots closer to Panda on his bed. “You _know _he’s going to say yes, right? I’d say you two are as good as married already.” He grins, swaying his legs back and forth underneath Panda’s bed. “Might as well just take him over to city hall and make it official”

Panda’s blush worsens, and he punches Grizz in the arm. “Shut up!” his voice squeaks, which makes Grizz laugh. “It’s certainly not happening if I can’t even figure out what to _say!” _He grumbles, crossing his arms, and Grizz’s smile softens as he puts another arm around Panda. 

“Awww, that’s all this is?” 

“_That’s all?” _Panda repeats, exasperated. “_That’s all?”_ He stands from his bed. “You don’t think I _know _he’s going to say yes? You don’t think I _know _that we’re going to get married, and spend the rest of our lives together, and raise a family, and--” he stops dead, covering his mouth with both of his paws as the blush on his face grows ever darker. “You don’t think I _know _that everything is going to work out in the end?” 

Grizz goes back to swaying his legs back and forth. “So what _is _the problem then? You don’t know what to say? So what?” He shrugs. “If you _know _Charlie loves you to the moon and back, then what is there to say? Why do y’gotta make a big deal out of it? Why can’t you just…” he gestures a kneeling motion with one of his paws. “Ask?” 

Panda sighs. “Because I’m _nervous, _Grizz, and you and little bro _both _know how ungraceful I am when I’m nervous!”

Grizz’s smile remains unfaltered. “And has that ever stopped Charlie from loving you in the past?”

Panda opens his mouth to argue back, realizes he has no rebuttal, and closes his mouth again. Grizz laughs.

“My point is, it’s _okay _that you’re nervous, Pan-Pan. Everyone would be. But this is _Charlie _we’re talking about. We _both_ already know what his answer is going to be. Nobody said you couldn’t take it slow. You’re seeing him today, right? Well, I suppose you have to be, if you’re proposing today.” He shakes his head. “What I’m trying to say is that nobody ever said you had to propose to him the moment you see him. You wanna wait until the end of the day? You wait until the end of the day. As excited I am to be your best bear,” he adds, with a nudge at Panda’s shoulder, “I want _you _to be excited about it too. If you think it’ll help to take things slow, then you should go ahead and take things slow”.

_Take things slow._

_Slow._

That’s _it! Yes! _ How could he be so ignorant? How could he possibly think this could be something he could communicate with words, if he’s always been terrible at verbally expressing how he feels? After watching romance movie after romance movie, anime after anime, after all of those promposal videos he watched on Everyone’s Tube? 

He and Charlie had slow danced on their first date. 

Or, at least, they tried to. They had the living room all to themselves (thanks to Panda’s brothers promising to step out for the evening), and they’d been watching a number of Panda’s favorite movies, which had actually been Charlie’s idea. Of course, being the huge sap he is, this meant that they ended up spending most of the evening watching teen-to-young-adult romance movies. They’d been cuddling in comfortable silence for most of the evening, reveling more in the warmth of the other than what was on the screen.

That was, of course, until a couple on screen started slow dancing together, and Panda and Charlie had accidentally mused in perfect synchrony that _you know,_ _I’ve never actually tried slow dancing before, _followed by _you? Never? I would’ve thought for sure, _and before Panda could talk himself out of it he was already turning the volume of the movie up and untangling himself from Charlie’s arms to stand to his feet. 

“Well…” he murmured, his cheeks turning a light pink. “Then why don’t you dance with me?” 

Charlie blushed, and scratched at his neck. “Gee, Pan-Pan, I don’t know...I’m probably an awful dancer”

Panda laughed. “Perfect” he’d said, as he took Charlie by the hand to guide him off of the couch and closer to him. “Then that makes two of us” he smiled, and guided Charlie’s hands to his shoulders before reaching up and cupping his paws around Charlie’s waist. Their drastic difference in height had made it difficult for sure, but Panda had managed.

And maybe it’s just the nostalgia talking, but Panda credits dancing with Charlie on their first date, right here in the cave as one of the best nights of his life. They were just as clumsy as Panda thought they’d be. They kept accidentally taking the lead on top of the other, and tripping over each other’s feet, and ended up accidentally dipping each other to the ground to prevent the other from slipping and hurting themselves far more times than Panda’s willing to count, but something about being able to be so...true to himself, so clumsy and giggly and just a huge mess overall around Charlie, if only for a two and a half minute period of time just made the whole ordeal so much more intimate. 

It probably helps to add that every time Panda slipped and Charlie caught him, he’d bring him up into a kiss before he helped him to his feet. 

If Panda could just take something _so _personal, like slow dancing, one of the first things they did together as a couple, and morph _that _into his proposal, then who needs words? Who needs speeches? Who needs to worry about stuttering, if there’s nothing to stutter over?

“Panda? Woohoo?” Grizz suddenly waves a paw in front of Panda’s face, startling him from his thoughts. “Did you hear me?” he asks, and his grin returns when Panda’s dazed gaze meets his. “What were you thinking so hard about?” He nudges Panda, like he’s just asking to get him to admit it out loud. Panda silently returns his smile, and removes Grizz’s paw from around his shoulder. 

“I’m ready” is all he says as he stands to his feet, and Grizz’s eyes are sparkling again as he follows Panda out of his bedroom. 

It doesn’t take much to explain his plan in full detail to his brothers. They’d insisted on sending him off, just to make extra double triple sure that Panda wasn’t feeling too anxious about the whole ordeal. Ice even made him a cup of jasmine and honey tea, which Panda _really _appreciated, because as sure of his plan that he felt it didn’t stop him from getting last minute butterflies. 

He was to bring Charlie back here, as soon as he could, after _aimless _begging and pleading from his brothers to show them the ring (and no, _in the box _doesn’t count). That much he agreed on, because he knew that if he didn’t then they’d probably ask if they could come watch, or something, which would give it away before they stepped two feet out of the cave. 

In the end, Panda’s surprised to find that the thing that prevents him from leaving the longest is of his own accord, for just as he’s about ready to leave he turns back around and throws both of his arms around his brothers in a tight hug. _For good luck, _he whispers, even though he knows he won’t need it. 

Charlie’s already waiting for him just at the edge of the property. Thankfully he’s far enough away that he couldn’t have been able to hear a single word Panda had just been discussing with his brothers, but the sight of him still makes Panda’s heart flip in his chest regardless (not that it doesn’t always, but he’s more aware of it today). Charlie perks up as soon as he catches sight of Panda approaching him, and sprints to meet Panda halfway. 

“Hey, sweetie” he grins, and leans down to give Panda a kiss. “You ready to go?”

_As ready as I’ll ever be, _he says, much too quiet for Charlie to hear, and he smiles up at him. “Always,” he replies instead, as firmly as his anxiety will allow, and he takes Charlie’s hand before he even has the time to offer it up. If Charlie is noticing any difference in his behavior, he’s choosing not to comment on it. His smile brightens, and he gives Panda’s paw a little squeeze as he guides him back through the brush to cut over to the walking trail. 

And Panda’s walked this trail hundreds of times since they started dating, and probably hundreds more times before then, but something about it today just feels….brighter. There isn’t a single cloud in the sky, and Panda couldn’t have asked for better weather if he tried. The sun is casting beautiful rays between the leaves of the trees, casting little spotlights all over the forest floor. The birds are singing away, and a cool breeze goes by, blowing a number of small leaves along with it. Panda looks to his left, and sees a small swarm of about five monarch butterflies fluttering around a wild berry patch.

Panda looks to his right, at Charlie, and his breath catches in his throat for the second time today. He’s just peacefully walking along, grinning brighter than every star in the sky combined. He’s not really looking in one particular direction, either; rather, he seems to be looking off in every direction he can, soaking in the environment as much as he can. Early on in their relationship Charlie would’ve been pointing out everything he can find to Panda, but nowadays he seems just as happy walking in silence as long as his hand is intertwined with Panda’s paw. (Panda misses it sometimes, but it’s not like he’d ever admit that out loud). When one of the butterflies flutter away from the berry bush to investigate Charlie, and he starts giggling as it circles around his head, Panda’s heart flips in his chest.

And when Charlie’s gaze turns towards him after waving goodbye to the butterfly, Panda’s entire stomach turns in on itself.

He’s done for.

“Pumpkin?” Charlie asks, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you okay?” 

_Hu-WHAT? Since when can Charlie read minds? Quick, think of anything else that’s not the proposal. No! Not the proposal. Uh….flowers sure are pretty! Butterflies are cute! Did you know that particular one, or does everyone in this forest just happen to love you as much as I do? No! Something else! Something less obvious!_

“Huh?” Panda blinks rapidly, trying to cool down the whirlwind in his mind.

Charlie giggles at the display. “You okay?” he asks again. “You stopped walking so suddenly, I thought for sure you’d stepped on something sharp and hurt yourself”

…._Oh. _Panda hadn’t even realized that he’d stopped walking.

“Yeah!” Panda’s voice squeaks, so he clears his throat to try again. “I mean, uh...yeah. Yeah. Totally fine. Just…” he blanks. “Distracted! Is all” he laughs shyly, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand. Charlie squints at him for a second, and shakes his head.

“You shoulda said something earlier!” Charlie laughs, and Panda’s face suddenly feels like it’s on fire. 

“I-I should’ve?” 

“A’course!” Charlie beams from ear to ear. “Here, come with me,” he says, and tightens his grip on Panda’s paw before violently swerving them off in a different direction. Panda yelps in surprise at the sudden change in course, but he’s quick to catch up to Charlie’s pace and it’s not long before they’re walking side by side again. Charlie pushes aside branch after branch and bush after bush, making extra sure none of them kick back and whack Panda in the face. Just before Panda can ask Charlie _where on earth he’s currently being taken, _Charlie pushes aside one final bush and proudly gestures outward at their destination with his free hand. “We’re here!” he beams, and guides Panda off of the walking trail and onto warm sand.

When Panda looks again, he realizes that they’re at Charlie’s private lake, and it’s somehow even cleaner than it was the first time Panda came around. The water is crystal clear, and the sunlight is gracefully dancing off of the surface. The sand feels softer than he recalls, and there isn’t a single trace that anyone had ever been here. When he glances back over to Charlie, he’s beaming at him with glimmering eyes. 

“I knew this would work!” Charlie exclaims, and his grin grows brighter still. “I was gonna bring you here to surprise you later tonight, but you looked like you really could’ve used it now” he guides Panda towards the center of the beach and sits on the ground, still refusing to let go of Panda’s paw. Panda snickers at the gesture, and sits down beside Charlie, leaning his head against his side. Charlie finally lets go of Panda’s paw, if only to wind an arm around Panda’s side and bring him even closer. Panda sighs, mostly unintentional on his behalf, and leans even further into Charlie’s embrace. Charlie smiles at him and leans over to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

And for a few moments, Panda just allows himself to soak in his environment. He listens to the gentle splashing of the water against the shore, the gentle breeze rattling the leaves surrounding them. He focuses first on his own gentle breathing, and then on Charlie’s, and then on the fact that if Panda just calmed his breathing _just _a bit more than they would be in perfect synchrony. 

He’s about to let his eyes slip closed under the serenity of it all, but then-

_Synchrony. _

Panda’s eyes shoot open as his heart begins pounding out of his chest again. The _lake. _It’s quiet, it’s private, the sand is soft enough to catch their fall, _it’s unspeakably romantic, _he’s not sure _why _he didn’t think of this sooner. He clears his throat, if only to capture Charlie’s attention, and he smiles when Charlie looks over at him. He’s honestly going for soft and sweet, but it also wouldn’t surprise him if he was grinning from ear to ear. His face kinda hurts from smiling so hard, if that’s any sort of give away. 

“I have an idea” Panda says, and untangles himself from Charlie’s arms as he stands to his feet. “You want to take things slow?” He asks, and holds out a paw to Charlie. “Dance with me”.

Charlie goes all starry-eyed, and his gaze darts back and forth between Panda and his outstretched paw, like he’s asking for permission to grab it. 

“What?” 

Panda giggles. “Dance with me” he stretches his arms, and does a little ballerina spin for show. “Nobody’s watching~” he sing songs, “and it’ll really help me calm down. You know what they say about slow dancing with your love being cathartic, and all that” he hasn’t heard anyone say that, to tell the truth, but it sure feels that way to him, and it sure is enough to get Charlie back up on his feet. 

Charlie’s eyes are still full of stars, and he begins to reach his hand out to Panda’s outstretched paw before he pauses, hesitant to continue. “But…” he mumbles. “What about our music?” 

“Oh! Good idea” Panda beams as he pulls out his phone, and pretends to vigorously search through his music for a good enough song like he hasn’t had one in particular stuck in his head since the idea came to him before he left the cave. He’s _more _than grateful Charlie never bothered to remove the plastic bucket that had been here last time, and he’s trying not to let his nerves show when he selects the song and places his phone inside the bucket to amplify the speakers as he makes his way back to Charlie. He offers his paw out to Charlie again, and Charlie grabs it just as the music starts delicately swelling up.

_You’re the sky that I fell through_

Charlie tugs Panda close to him, nearly knocking the wind out of him, but Panda quickly brushes it off, shamelessly burying his face into Charlie’s chest since he’s too short to reach anything else.

_And I remember the view whenever I’m holding you_

Panda brings his arms up to Charlie’s waist, and the stars in Charlie’s eyes just keep getting brighter as he brings his arms to cup Panda’s waist as well, since Panda’s shoulders are currently smushing into his chest. Panda decides to hide the blush on his face by nestling his face even further into Charlie’s chest.

_The sun hung from a string, _

Ever so gently, Panda and Charlie began to sway back and forth, and too late Panda realizes that the sand might be just a little _too _soft, for every step he takes he finds his feet sinking into the sand. Charlie seems to be having the same predicament, based on the giggles he’s having a hard time stifling. 

_Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything,_

Having realized that Panda had been staring down at their feet instead of Charlie, he tears his gaze away to meet Charlie’s eyes. If his arms weren’t currently securely around Charlie already, he definitely would’ve collapsed just from seeing the look in Charlie’s eyes. They’re overflowing with so much love that it’s almost intimidating, piercing Panda right to his very core. Charlie’s looking at him like he’s his everything, like nothing else in the world matters to him.

_Chills run down my spine as our fingers intertwine,_

Panda also realizes too late that this is actually _great _practice for their first dance. He wonders, at the back of his mind, if Charlie’s thinking the same thing, and if he’s _also _planning to propose as soon as the song fades away. He knows for sure he’s seen videos of couples proposing at the same time because they have _that _much love between them, and there’s two things Panda knows for certain.

One, that he and Charlie are _doubtlessly _that kind of couple, given the way Charlie’s gaze is _still_ piercing into him, 

And two, that he promised himself he’d propose when the song fades away, but he’s suddenly finding himself wishing that it never ends

_And your sighs harmonize with mine._

He redirects his gaze elsewhere, because he knows if he spends even ten more seconds looking into those eyes and thinking about how precious he must be to Charlie than he’s going to start crying. He fights back a sniffle, and places his head back on Charlie’s chest, forcing himself to focus on the rhythm of the song instead, letting his eyes slip closed as Charlie takes the lead back from Panda, who hadn’t even been aware he had it in the first place.

_Unmistakably I can still feel your heart _

At some point or another, Charlie had adjusted his arms from around Panda’s waist to just under his arms, and Panda doesn’t notice until he’s suddenly being lifted off the ground. He blinks his eyes open in surprise, only to be met with a warm smile burning in Charlie’s eyes.

_Beat fast when you dance with me_

Charlie presses his forehead to Panda, who closes his eyes against the gesture. He winds his arms around Charlie’s neck, now that he can reach it, and Charlie’s arms go around Panda’s lower back to keep him from slipping out of his arms.

_We got older and I should have known, _

At this point it’s really just Charlie dancing with Panda in his arms, but Panda’s too elated to care. Panda lets his legs wrap around Charlie’s torso, and he clings onto him lightly. The gesture makes Charlie laugh, and he pauses in his dancing to smooch Panda right between his eyes.

_That I’d feel colder when I walk alone_

Panda grins, and unwinds his arms from around Charlie’s neck to cup his face gently in his paws. He leans in to softly kiss him on the lips, and Charlie removes one of his arms from around Panda to gently grip one of the paws against his cheek as he kisses him back.

_So I may as well ditch my dismay_,

Slowly, even Charlie stops swaying, as he and Panda continue kissing, and he only pauses to plant Panda’s feet back on the ground. He reaches to cup Panda’s face in both of his hands, and Panda smiles so widely his eyes crinkle shut.

_(Bombs away…..)_

Panda goes in for another kiss, and his cheeks are flaming, but he does not care. This is everything he’s ever wanted and he sure as hell isn’t letting it go anytime soon.

_(Bomb’s away….) _

Charlie starts rubbing his cheek with his thumbs very gently, and Panda’s not sure if he’s doing it on purpose, or if it’s a completely subconscious gesture, but it’s enough that Panda starts laughing into the kiss until he forces himself to pull away in a fit of giggles. Charlie blinks, and when Panda’s finally standing far enough away from him to properly see his face he notices that Charlie’s blushing just as hard as he feels he is.

_Circle me and the needles move gracefully, _

Panda extends his paw out to Charlie to suggest that they try dancing again, despite the fact that he’s still having trouble recovering from his fit of giggles. He’s just so, so happy, that he supposes it’s manifesting itself in a series of bursting bubbles of laughter. Although Charlie looks slightly out of breath, his eyes have never looked brighter, and he happily takes up Panda’s offer. He takes Panda’s outstretched paw, but this time he lets Panda’s feet stay on the ground, probably assuming they’re just going to keep having the same outcome if he keeps picking him up.

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass you’d be north_

He’s probably right to do so, if the way they’re dancing now is anything to go by. Panda’s overwhelming happiness seems to have gotten to Charlie as well, because now they’re _both _giggling, barely paying any mind to dancing at all.

_Risk it all, cause I’d catch you if you fall_

Panda suddenly slips in the sand from his careless giddiness, and Charlie’s quick to throw an arm underneath Panda to dip him down to prevent him from hitting the ground, and it’s a familiar pattern as Charlie pulls him back up to his feet with a quick peck on the lips.

_Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you’d be home._

“Time out!” Panda squeaks, rushing towards his phone to pause the music. “Time out!” he repeats. “I can’t take it anymore” he wheezes, wiping the tears from his eyes with his wrist. He turns to Charlie, who’s still beaming from ear to ear. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “You don’t know how much I needed that” he wheezes, and Charlie’s eyes twinkle. 

“Any time, pumpkin” he grins, until his smile softens. “What was is that got so you riled up in the first place? You can tell ol’ Charlie anything, I promise” he says, and crosses a little x-mark over his heart. 

_That’s an understatement if I ever heard one…. _

Panda shakes the thought off with a grin, and this time he takes Charlie’s hand in his own without asking for it first.

“Charlie?”

“Yeah?” 

“Charlie, I--” he starts, and fiddles with the palm of Charlie’s hand to calm his nerves. “The reason I was so nervous, I….” he tries, and takes a deep breath when no proper words come. He closes his eyes to center himself, and when he opens then again Charlie’s looking at him with a deep-rooted concern, head cocked slightly to one side.

Well, there goes the last of his reserve. 

Still clasping onto Charlie’s hand, Panda sinks to the ground on one knee, and pulls the velvet ring box out from his pocket. At the sight of it, Charlie either gasps, or all the air just leaves his lungs at once, and Panda wouldn’t be surprised if it were a mix of both. His hand is already trembling in Panda’s, and he’s already covering his mouth with his other hand, despite Panda not having said anything yet.

“Charlie?” he asks again, and Charlie’s pupils widen, and he’s starting to look like he’s trying not to cry. Panda pops the ring box open and takes the ring out, presenting it to Charlie. “Will you marry me?” 

Between one blink and the next, Panda finds himself being tackled to the ground. On one hand, he was kind of glad he was already down on one knee, but on the other, he supposes he should’ve seen a reaction like this coming. If Charlie had any reserve at all when they were slow dancing, it’s completely out the window now, because he’s now wrapping his _entire body _around Panda. He’s sobbing so hard that he’s shaking, and all Panda can do for the time being is gently stroke his fiancé’s head until he feels composed enough to pull away.

“I…” Charlie starts, when he finally finds the willpower to pull his head out of where he’d buried it into the crook of Panda’s neck. “I…” he tries again, and now it’s _Charlie _who finds himself incapable of speaking properly. He sits up, rubbing at his eyes with his wrist. “Is that it?” he asks, but the crack in his voice really emphasizes the insincerity behind the question. “That’s what you were getting so worked up about?” That--” he points to where Panda’s phone had just been playing music a few moments ago. “I….” he gestures to himself, and then to Panda. 

“Panda…” his voice cracks again. “I love you so, _so _much. Of _course_ I’ll marry you, sweetheart” he tries to crack a smirk, but he’s so overwhelmed with emotion that it just ends up looking kinda lopsided. “You didn’t even need to ask, I…” he wipes at his eyes again, and takes a moment to compose himself before he offers his hand out to Panda one final time to slip the ring onto his finger.

It’s this moment that the weight of what just happened really smacks down on Panda, and his vision blurs up as he fights the tears building in his eyes from rolling down his cheeks as he slips the engagement ring on. Before Panda can even pull his paws away, Charlie gently grips them in his hands. Panda hesitantly looks up to meet Charlie’s gaze, only to find that he’s got tears building in his eyes too. Panda offers him a wobbly smile, blinking his tears away, and Charlie laughs under his breath. They lean in for one more quick kiss before Panda settles comfortably against Charlie’s chest. Charlie’s quick to wrap his arms around Panda, and for a long moment of silence they just sit there, reveling in the company of the other and the sounds of the forest around them.

“You know,” Panda says after a few minutes, “I promised my brothers I’d bring you back to the cave to tell them how it happened” 

Charlie laughs, and begins gently stroking at the back of Panda’s head. “Quite the story _that'll_ be, huh?” 


End file.
